Darker than darkness
by Paltita Salvaje
Summary: Ichimatsu es un chico solitario que trabaja en una importante empresa,Jyushimatsu el nuevo empleado irrumpirá en esa soledad para darle a conocer todo un universo de primeras veces. [YAOI] [IchiJyushi]
1. Chapter 1

Osomatsu-San no me pertecene.

Nota: Este fanfic será de temática Yaoi, así que si no te gusta este tipo de cosas NO LO LEAS.

Sin más dilación les dejo el primer capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **"El hombre solitario y el Gato"**

Recluido en un escritorio admirando el vacío de su amplia oficina se encontraba Ichimatsu, su cabello oscuro cubría el fastidio de sus ojos, poco a poco a sus 27 años caía en la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con su vida como siempre lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo estaba más que destinado a vivir una vida de total soledad. Su rutina era sencilla, despertaba a las 6 am, se daba una larga ducha caliente, leía el periódico mientras tomaba su desayuno, se arreglaba y tomaba el tren que lo dejaría cerca al edificio donde trabajaba. Todos los días, desde hace 5 años, la rutina era la misma, con pequeñas variaciones pero sin anomalías muy notorias. Su vida como oficinista había matado cualquier arrebato creativo por parte del chico, y su vida era un espiral en el que todo sucedía de manera casi automática hacía las cosas bien, tenía a su cargo gente y no le iba mal. Al salir de la oficina a media tarde, regresaba a su departamento, acariciaba a su regordete gato sobre sus muslos y leía hasta que no había luz del sol, preparaba una sencilla cena y veía cualquier show de variedades que trasmitieran a esas horas, asi era siempre. Todos los días.

Los viernes regularmente frecuentaba un bar cercano a su departamento, comía mucho y bebía aún más, por lo regular bebía cerveza oscura o whisky, fumaba y como podía regresaba a su casa a acariciar a su obeso gato hasta dormir en cualquier parte de su casa, por ley, nunca despertaba en su cama el sábado. Odiaba la resaca de los sábados. La naturaleza solitaria de Ichimatsu había creado cierta cantidad de rumores en la oficina, muchas chicas decían que "el amor de su vida se había suicidado" otras tantas que "lo habían dejado plantando en el altar" ninguna era cierta, lo único cierto es que la vida romántica de Ichimatsu se resumía a el cariño que le tenía a su gato y a las pajas que se hacía viendo pornografía los fines de semana, eso le bastaba, no necesitaba más (al menos eso quería pensar). Su mejor amigo Karamatsu, le había presentado chicas en diversas ocasiones y no pasaban de la tercera cita y todo gracias al desinterés que tenía Ichimatsu.

Como todos lo sabemos el Lunes es el día que odia la gente por excelencia, es el día donde hay más tráfico, donde más gente se suicida, donde hay más accidentes viales, y como todos los lunes Ichimatsu despertó con ganas de seguir durmiendo, tal vez para siempre. Sonrió al sentir el calor de su gato a un lado suyo, lo acarició gentilmente y procedió a iniciar con su rutina.

-Parece que dormiste bien - Dijo acariciando la cabeza del felino, el gato hizo un movimiento con todo el cuerpo y casi se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del felino. Se afeitó como todos los lunes la barba que se había dejado durante el fin de semana, se puso una corbata color lila y salió hacia la oficina.

Había mucho frío, el invierno se daba a notar con fuerzas sobre Tokio, los árboles, las calles, todo lucía cubierto de una fina capa color blanco, a pesar del pesado abrigo Ichimatsu sentía frío.

-Buenos días Ichimatsu - Dijo sonriendo en un todo amigable.

-Buenos días Todomatsu -

-Parece que este año lo terminaremos con mucho frío-

-eso parece - dijo mientras subían al ascensor, Todomatsu era un Jefe del área al igual que Ichimatsu, tenían el mismo rango dentro de la empresa, él era muy popular una parte de Ichimatsu lo admiraba por tener tanta seguridad y tan buen trato con su personal, además que era una persona con mucho estilo. Ocasionalmente bebían juntos no era tan cercano como Karamatsu, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto. Todomatsu se bajó un piso antes.

-Buenos días Ichimatsu- se escuchó una voz aguda al ingresar al piso.

-Hola Choromatsu - Recibió una carpeta por parte del joven frente suyo.

-Hoy ingresa la nueva persona de contabilidad-

\- Está bien - contestó sin abrir la carpeta,

-Te recuerdo que hay junta a las 10 - Ichimatsu hizo un gesto de dolor fingido al escuchar eso, sabía que las juntas por los lunes eran una verdadera ladilla.

-Va a ser la misma basura de siempre - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y viraba los ojos en tono de fastidio, puso la carpeta sobre el escritorio, revisó sus correos electrónicos. "Jyushimatsu" leyó mientras abría la carpeta, leyó el currículum casi inexistente de la persona recién graduada como contadora. "Nada relevante" pensó. "Por que la habrá contratado Osomatsu? " se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando veía el perfil de "El nuevo".

Era casi el medio día y estaba sentado con Karamatsu a su derecha y con Todomatsu a su Izquierda, el Director Osomatsu llevaba casi 2 horas seguidas sin hablar, lo que al inicio pareció en una plática acerca de los objetivos de la compañía durante el mes de diciembre parecía ahora una plática acerca de la fiesta de fin de año que se haría para todos los empleados, Karamatsu ocasionalmente le daba codazos a Ichimatsu para mostrarle fotos de la chica con la que salía y Todomatsu por su parte insistía en que la fiesta se realizara en un salón pequeño (era el único que seguía la conversación de Osomatsu).

-Mira Ichimatsu - susurró Karamatsu, mostrándole un video donde un pequeño gatito tocaba el piano. Las pupilas de Ichimatsu se dilataron y su rostro adquirió un pequeño sonrojo.

-Hay algo que quieras aportar o proponer a la organización de la fiesta Ichimatsu? - Dijo Osomatsu cruzado de brazos frente a él. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ichimatsu, se rascó la cabeza.

-Hummm - Respiró profundamente - Sería mejor hacerlo en un restaurant - dijo de manera seca, el rostro serio de Osomatsu se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Me parece buena idea! Todomatsu será el encargado de hacer la planeación - Karamatsu sonreía divertido al ver el gesto de desagrado de Totty, sí, desde el primer día que había sido transferido a esas oficinas, se había ganado el sobrenombre de Totty. -Con esto concluimos la junta, pueden regresar a sus oficinas - Ichimatsu caminó con fastidió hacia el área de fumadores acompañado de su amigo Karamatsu.

-De verdad es un dolor en el trasero-

-A que te refieres ? - preguntó Karamatsu viéndolo a los ojos.

-A nada en especial - encendió su cigarro, y por un momento fijó los ojos en el edificio de enfrente.

-Cuando te conocí pensé que todo "eso" era una pose tuya- Ichimatsu arqueó una ceja.

-Eh? -

-Si, me refiero a tu actitud, trabajas bien, ganas bien, no eres feo, pero tienes una cara a veces como si te estuvieran apretando las bolas con una pinza caliente, eres insufrible por momentos y pareces un mocoso depresivo, pero es que en realidad eres así, creo que por eso me caes bien -

-Tu pareces delincuente cuando no estás en la oficina y nadie te dice nada, ¿Qué es eso de vestirte como adolescente rebelde cuando casi tienes 30?- DIjo divertido Ichimatsu. Karamatsu sonrió con la mitad de su boca y revolvió el cabelló de Ichimatsu.

-Al menos no parezco un indigente los fines de semana- Karamatsu apagó el cigarro y regresó a su oficina. Ichimatsu seguí contemplando la nieve caer, en verdad esa era la imagen que proyectaba? o solo Karamatsu era alguien muy agudo como para darse cuenta de todo. Siguió contemplando el paisaje invernal durante un momento. "será un invierno helado" pensó, la nieve le recordaba los momentos en los que como buen niño carecía de preocupaciones, era muy feliz por aquel tiempo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía momentos de plenitud como en su infancia, la vida adulta era abominable.

TBC

Gracias infinitas por leer el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Dudas. comentarios o algo más pueden dejar un review. Los amo.


	2. Sake

Osomatsu-San no me pertecene.

"Sake"

Ichimatsu vió la pila de papeles frente a su escritorio, unas ganas enormes de prender fuego a esa enorme cantidad de contratos que tendría que revisar brillaron en sus ojos, resignado abrió el primer documento. Un movimiento brusco de su parte ocasionó que los papeles cayeran sobre el piso. Molesto marcó a la extensión directa de su asistente.

-Choromatsu -

-Si señor –

-Manda al nuevo, necesito que me organicen los papeles, debiste ser mas cuidadoso al ponerlos sobre la mesa, ah y quiero una taza de americano-

-si señor, enseguida mando al nuevo- dos minutos después, frente a él, el epitome de recién graduado, alto ojos grandes, fuerte y con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía dolerle. Traía un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla tenue. Ichimatsu arqueó una ceja. Parecía más un deportista que un oficinista.

-Buenos días, soy Jyushimatsu –

-Mucho gusto, soy Ichimatsu el jefe de Choromatsu –

-Mucho gusto, he oído cosas buenas de usted, espero poner lo mejor de mí en la empresa – hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a Ichimatsu

-Muchas gracias, Puedes acomodar los contratos por empresa y pasármelos para revisarlos por favor. - dio la indicaciones mientras veía a la ventana de la oficina.

-Claro que sí, enseguida lo hago - sonrió enérgico, acomodó los papeles mientras sonreía. Ichimatsu sentía esa sonrisa brillante le incomodaba en cierta manera, por lo que se dispuso a leer algunos papeles.

-Ichimatsu! My Friend! – dijo gritó Karamatsu mientras entraba estelarmente a la oficina, por un momento contemplo a la persona que organizaba sus papeles. -Es raro que haya gente además de ti en la oficina –

-Hola me llamo Jyushimatsu, soy del área de contabilidad-

-Ah - dijo Karamatsu ignorándolo olímpicamente, se sentó frente a Ichimatsu, -Ya es hora de comer, deberíamos de ir por Ramen-

-No lo creo, por la estúpida junta de Osomatsu me atrasé en la revisión de los contratos – dijo en tono molesto.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté, quieres que te compre algo? –

-No, asi estoy bien – Karamatsu revolvió el pulcro peinado de Ichimatsu a manera de despedida y salió de ahí.

-Parecen muy cercanos – dijo acomodando la última carpeta sobre el escritorio de Ichi.

-Es mi mejor amigo. Entramos al mismo tiempo a la empresa - vió por la ventana a Karamatsu, un suspiro salió de sus labios. -Ya puedes irte a comer, Choromatsu te dirá que hacer –

Jyushimatsu se despidió de él y agradeció, "Cuanto tiempo pasará para que se le quiten las ganas de vivir" pensó mientras salía el de corbata amarilla por su puerta. Cuando el ingresó a Matsuno Inc. No tenía ni un cuarto de vitalidad de la que mostraba Jyushimatsu, el algún punto también llegó a cuestionarse por que había sido contratado. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido mucha suerte y las áreas donde había desempeñado su trabajo habían despuntado en comparación de otras, a ojos de Osomatsu el era "una persona productiva y con liderazgo" se reía de manera interna cuando escuchaba eso, no podía ni manejar su vida adulta, dudaba cumplir las expectativas que los demás tenían sobre él, a pesar de ello, todo le salía bien, lo que los demás llamaban talento, dedicación y conocimiento el lo acreditaba a situaciones fortuitas y coincidencias. No reconocía su propio talento y eso era su peor defecto. Siguió revisando los largos contratos. Tenía hambre, pero si terminaba de hacer su trabajo podría irse un poco antes a casa.

"Nefasto" pensó Ichi mientras revisaba los contratos con letras tan chiquitas que entrecerraba los ojos, enseguida llegó Totty con su taza de americano, agradeció y se retiró indicándole que estaría comiendo durante las siguientes dos horas. El estómago de Ichimatsu gruñía. Tomó el café con calma mientras poco a poco disminuía la pila de papeles enfrente de él.

-Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, "Maldita sea" pensó Ichi.

-Adelante –

-Te compré algo de comer - dijo Jyushimatsu mientras le ofrecía dos sándwiches y un jugo enlatado. Ichimatsu arqueó las cejas.

-por qué lo hiciste? - tomó los sándwiches – el ser amable conmigo no te hará méritos dentro de la empresa - dijo un poco molesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, - Jyushi se rascó la cabeza - solo que no me parecía bueno que te quedaras sin comer por estar trabajando, sabes, tienes que cuidar tu salud - sonrió. Ichimatsu bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Gracias - tomó asiento en su escritorio - puedes sentarte ahí - dijo señalando un asiento de piel.

-Gracias – La oficina de Ichimatsu era cálida, Jyushimatsu lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, comía despacio, mientras parecía ignorar la presencia del más joven, sin embargo lo miraba de reojo, comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro "no le dolerá la cara?" se preguntaba a si mismo. El agradó el gesto, pocas personas se preocupaban realmente por él, no estaba acostumbrado a obtener este tipo de atenciones, o no de forma desinteresada.

-Practica algún deporte Ichimatsu?- preguntó el de corbata amarilla.

-No, no soy bueno en las actividades físicas – dio otra mordida al sándwich.

-A mi me gusta el baseball! – dijo energético el mas joven, "quién te preguntó?" pensó Ichi mientras bebía jugo.

-Ah-

-Si gustas podríamos ir a lanzar, claro si está interesado. –

-No lo creo, pero gracias. Como puedo pagarte por los sándwiches? – preguntó el mas grande.

-Hummm - Jyushimatsu se frotó el mentó dubitativo. – lo pensaré después, me retiro - dijo despidiéndose con una mano. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua. Respiró profundamente, y salió hacia la zona de fumadores, fumó dos cigarrillos y concluyó su trabajo en las siguientes horas, salió de la oficina antes de su hora normal, con la satisfacción de que había terminado su trabajo en tiempo y forma,

Al llegar a su departamento le pareció más grande de lo normal, solitario y frío, solo estaba su gato frotándose entre sus piernas, se preguntó cuanto tiempo más tendría que llevar ese ritmo de vida. Se cambió quedando en una sudadera lila, pants y pantuflas, alimentó al gato. Prendió la televisión en un canal de noticias, secuestro, atentados, violaciones, suicidios, las noticias no hacían otra cosa más que hundirlo en la miseria, se cuestionaba que tan saludable era seguir viviendo en un mundo así, tan putrefacto y miserable, cuestionó la existencia de los dioses, de ser así por que sucedían tantas cosas a lo largo del mundo, se sintió un número más en las estadísticas, un numero más en la tasa de natalidad y en caso de morir solo sería un número más en la tasa de mortandad, vivir o morir no haría mucha diferencia, por un momento necesitó algo más que lo motivara a seguir despertando, o algo más que lo motivara a suicidarse. El limbo en el que se encontraba era denso y oscuro, no quería morir pero tampoco tenía las suficientes fuerzas para vivir una vida plena, vivir de manera autómata lo desgastaba en todos los sentidos, necesitaba hacer cambios en su vida, necesitaba desprenderse de ese pesismismo que lo caracterizaba. La televisión comenzó a sonar lejana y distante, el sonidos llegaba a él como pequeños ruidos. Odiaba divagar, sus pensamientos se volvían oscuros y tenebrosos, el lo sabía, siempre su mente se dirigía al peor lugar posible, siempre esperaba lo peor y pensaba lo peor de si mismo. "Incompetente" "escoria" "inepto" eran de sus pensamientos frecuentes cuando de pensar en si mismo se trataba, quería creerse bueno en algo, quería sentirse amado, quería sentirte indispensable. Sonrió con ironía con su último pensamiento. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, recordó el rostro de Jyushimatsu y el sándwich que le regaló. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un dulce sueño profundo mientras pensaba en la cálida sonrisa del más joven.

TBC

 _Saludos!_

 _Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo este fanfic y a los que marcaron el fic como favoritos._

 _espero les haya gustado este capitulo. les mando muchos abrazos._


End file.
